nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mike458/NFS World Car Investigation: Lap Times on Lucky Towers
Orignially from: https://www.gtplanet.net/forum/threads/need-for-speed-world.341684/ I've just started a lap comparison board for all of the cars at the "Lucky Towers" track in Silverton. All the cars I've tested have been built up to A 749. NFS World A Class Lucky Towers Lap Times All cars were given one attempt (Lap 2) to set the fastest lap possible No powerups All cars are given the Redline skill mod Top of A Class (749 Overall) Red: Custom Built by Me Blue: A-Spec car (Best in Class), not touched Green: Car built for comparison with other cars that are also custom built with different parts, those will be listed in the car's description *Ford Capri RS3100 (Blue, attempt 2): 1:13.91 *Ford Escort MK1 RS1600 FIA Group 2 (White): 1:14.56 *BMW M3 Sport Evolution (Orange, E30): 1:15.19 *Porsche 914-6 GT (01 World Vintage Series): 1:15:79 *Lotus Elise (Orange): 1:15.88 *Audi R8 LMS Ultra (detuned, removed engine and forced induction): 1:15.88 *Ford Lotus Cortina (white): 1:16.17 *BMW Z4 GT3 (Team NFS, 2nd attempt): 1:16.65 *Koenigsegg CCX (Top Speed parts installed, Tuned Dynamo Engine and Forced Induction, Improved Omnia Racegruppe Transmission, and Improved Amerikon Speedsystems Street Suspension): 1:16.52 *BMW M1 Procar (BMW Works Livery, #46, second attempt): 1:16.78 *BMW M1 Procar: 1:17.03 (BMW Works Livery, #46) *Chevy Corvette ZR1 (2nd attempt) (Blue): 1:17.03 *BMW Z4 GT3 (Team NFS): 1:17.34 *Koenigsegg CCX (Handling Parts installed, Tuned Tear Suspension and Brakes, and Improved Nova-T Tires): 1:17.80 *Chevy Corvette ZR1: 1:18.25 *Koenigsegg CCX (Acceleration parts installed, Tuned Stick Motorsport Engine and Forced Induction, and Improved Kestrel Transmission): 1:18.60 *Lotus Europa S (Green with yellow stripes): 1:18.95 *BMW 1 Series M Coupe (Orange): 1:19.20 *Alfa 8C Competizione: 1:20.39 *Chevy Corvette ZR1 (Blue): 1:20.80 *Ford Capri RS3100 (Blue): 1:21.87 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage (Project CARS Livery): 1:22.07 So, the current standings are that at the moment, and Lucky Towers is more of a handling track than a power track. Even still, the Ford Capri had so much grip, only helped by the build that I did to it (Max Handling brakes and Nova-T Improved Street Suspension), it still lacked the power and straight line speed needed to really set a good time. A slide after one of the huge jumps also ruined the lap as well, I may have another go with this car later. Well, I did have another go with it... and it is FAST. You just can't make any mistakes with the car... or else bad things do happen. The handling on the car is just insanely good and it pretty much you can take almost any corner flat out. The result of me not screwing up the lap is a new leader on the lap board! The Porsche 914 was INSANELY fast. You could basically be flat out everywhere with it, I used Max Handling brakes, Tuned Norset Race tires, Tuned Gromlen Race Suspension, Tuned Richter Race tires, and a Tuned Omnia Racegruppe engine. This is one hell of a car... probably the most OP A class car I've tested so far. The M1 Procar is probably the most fun car I've built and driven, with Ultimate Attack Motorsport Tires and Suspension and Improved Tear Brakes. It's a tricky car to drive, but it's very responsive and very fun to drive if you get it right. The Alfa wasn't the best or the fastest car to drive, and it felt like a boat with huge amounts of understeer mid corner, even when lifting through the majority of the corner. I may build an Alfa 8C to compete against the A-Spec car to see if I can best it, maybe the parts could mean the difference? So... about the two 'Vettes... could it be something with the parts that I've built on the car? Could it be my driving? I don't know. Both Corvettes seemed to drive about the same (although the A-spec version had a hell of a lot more understeer than the one I built), I'll give the one I built another go and see what happens. Statistically, my car is better: A-Spec Vette: Top Speed: 789, Accel: 852, Handling: 606 My Vette: Top Speed: 790, Accel: 853, Handling: 606 So... why is it somewhat slower? Never mind. Just did a 1:17.03 with my Vette... right up with the M1 Procar! This Vette seemed more responsive than the A-Spec Vette, the Ultimate Attack Motorsport parts seemed to work wonders with the car getting turned in! I could have shaved off a couple more tenths if I didn't screw up the corner after the billboard jump. Car comparison time! So, the Koenigsegg CCX... seemed like a good A Class car to use to test how different parts affect the car. To start, I only tuned the engine, Forced Induction, and Transmission... and the car was incredibly unresponsive. It wasn't a brilliant car to drive, but it was FAST in a straight line! In the corners leading up to the second shortcut (the tollbooth gate/carpark), I had to slow down massively in order to negotiate it without hitting anything. There was so much understeer and incredible lift-off oversteer after the billboard jump. Not brilliant, forced me to do a second attempt in order to get a clean-ish run. I then tuned the car for Acceleration, and it was a lot worse than the Top Speed build. It was much more unpredictable when I was going over the jumps and bumps, and that caused me to slam into the wall before the final corner. I did the same thing with tuning only the engine, forced induction, and transmission. It wasn't pretty. So, the Handling build was surprisingly the second nicest car to drive, it was slightly more responsive than the Top Speed build, and it was far more stable on landing from the jumps. Overall, it was the second nicest car to drive because it felt very lairy on steering left and right. Not brilliant, but that may be the nature of the car. It wasn't as fast as the Top Speed build surprisingly... maybe it had to do something with the parts? For this build, I put on Elite Suspension and brakes and Street brakes (Tear and Nova-T, respectively). Stock Stats: Top Speed: 603, Accel: 815, Handling: 676 Top Speed Build Stats: Top Speed: 729, Accel: 848, Handling: 672 Acceleration Build Stats: Top Speed: 722, Accel: 850, Handling: 675 Handling Build Stats: Top Speed: 725, Accel: 848, Handling: 676 Overall, the classic lightweight race cars seem to be the best cars for this track. Lucky Towers is a handling based track, but the Ford Lotus Cortina just seemed to be a complete dog compared to the rest of the other classic race cars I tested. It understeered immensely thorough the corners and just lacked any amount of straight line speed compared to its counterparts. Not happy with it, although it did put in a half-decent lap. If your opinions are different to mine and/or your laptimes are different, please let me know in the comments! I want to see what your thoughts and opinions are on this lap board and to see if it's the builds, the driving styles, or a combination of both. More to come! Category:Blog posts